I'm Not Going To Let You Spank Me!
by ThoughtCriminal
Summary: Al/Rachel, guess the rest...


"I Am Not Going to Let You Spank Me!"

Spoilers: Everything is fair game.

Al/Rachel fun

Rated Teen for general naughtiness

I own nothing but the obsession, everything else is the mighty Kim Harrison's.

All these fics are, again, unconnected. 

Al growled at my defiance, but I knew him too well now. I saw the brightness in his demon eyes, the anticipation as he licked his thin lips. He liked it when I defied him, assured he'd win eventually but knowing it lengthened the game.

"No way," I repeated,

"The longer it takes, student, the harder it will be," Al practically purred, and I wanted to hit him.

The glass was still all over the workroom floor, shiny and fragile against the dark coolness of the granite. I had been cleaning it up; that at least, I would do. It had been my fault after all, but what Al was asking, no demanding, was ridiculous.

"It was just a dumb bowl, Al. I'll get you another one," I offered. But I could already read refusal in the sharp lines of his face. He shook his head slowly, a seemingly benevolent smile adorning his face.

"No student, I'll not have any of that modern crap-ware Pyrex in my kitchen. The bowl was priceless, and I'm going to make sure we don't have a repeat of the incident before I let you handle any more of my instruments," Al said with a broad gesture towards the glass cabinets that held his vast array of spelling equipment.

Before I could refuse again, he sat down abruptly at his bare, wooden stool. I narrowed my eyes when he patted his knee.

"I want you, right here, Rachel," he said, and despite my anger, I felt a blush creep slowly up my face. Seeing it, his grin broadened all the more. Damn it, if I hadn't promised not to jump the lines until Bis was old enough to help me properly, I'd be so gone right now.

"But maybe I'm being unreasonable," Al said softly, and I was fool enough to feel hopeful.

"After all, Pierce was distracting you, maybe I should take it out on his hide instead?" Al said with a sly glint in his eyes. Damn it. He knew it had been my fault, not Pierce's, but he'd threatened me before with Pierce, I should have seen this coming.

"Don't be an ass!" I shouted at him, curling my hands into fists and wondering if he'd forget about wanting to spank me if I took a swing at him.

"Then get your ass over here, now," he said, his tone broaching no argument.

I hated him at the moment, and told him so. His face remained firm, and I walked over to him, trying not to really think about it and hoping to get it over quickly.

I stopped near him, unsure how the hell to do this, but he made up my mind for me, pulling me down over his knees. I struggled momentarily, but there was no real contest in it. I was bent over his knees, my ass in the air, and one of his arms like an iron band around my middle, keeping me pinned down. My face burned, and I had a moment to be thankful he couldn't see my utter embarrassment.

"You've been very naughty, student," he intoned slowly, and I couldn't help but huff sarcastically. His first firm smack across my bottom made me squeak in surprise, and the second shut me up entirely.

"This is for your own good," Al said with all apparent seriousness, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. His broad palm delivered another sharp smack to my backside, and it hurt, even with the leather to protect my skin. I closed my eyes, wondering how long he was going to prolong this.

But he kept at it, his slaps even and seemingly without end. The sting got worse, and I knew my backside was going to be sore after this, but there was another, more embarrassing aspect to the whole thing. I guessed my face was as red as my hair by now. His rhythmic spanking, which he was parading as discipline, was beginning to achieve another effect. "What the hell is your problem!" I finally yelled, unable to take the mortifying mix of pain, embarrassment, and growing pleasure. But another hard strike made me yelp, and I shut my mouth, preferring silence to letting him know how much he was getting to me.

"If you act like a child, Rachel, I'm going to treat you like a child," was all he said, and continued to abuse my proffered butt with strong slaps that stung like hell and, as he probably damn well knew, the twisted bastard, were also strangely becoming arousing.

Finally it ended. I was still frozen over his knees, waiting for the next strike, the next assault to my abused skin along with the small offering of distant pleasure, but it didn't come. Awkwardly, I tried to pull myself up, but my skin burned with the motion, the bastard. Al's arm around me loosened and helped me up. I still hated him. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Rachel," he prompted.

"I'll be more careful in your kitchen," I murmured, glaring holes into his shoes. God, I was never going to live this down. I'd take it to the grave with me. If Pierce knew, he'd die fighting Al over it. Oh god, and if Pierce let it slip, if Ivy found out, then Jenks…I felt my face growing redder, if that was even possible. Jenks would damn near die laughing, and I'd never hear the end of it. I can't believe I'd let Al spank me. I huffed when Al nodded, appeased, and went back to the worktable. Even fourth conjugation Latin would be better after this!


End file.
